El artilugio mas poderoso
by Frodd
Summary: En el antiguo reino de konoha un gran poder fue descubierto y encerrado en anillos.....podran los elegidos salvar a konoha de el poder de los bujus..... leean y lo sabran....
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: naruto no es mi idea…… si lo fuera el que estaría loco por Hinata seria el y no ella de el….

El poder viene en toda clase de tamaños pero el mas poderoso es el que ignoramos

**Prologo**

-Por fin… por fin lo eh logrado…. Eh podido encerrar el poder de lo bijus, su poderoso chacra en estos anillos…-pensaba con regocijo el shinobi de cara pálida- lastima que solo me falte el mas poderoso… el kyuby (nueve colas)

-Debe de estar en estos túneles, hay que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-se podía escuchar desde lejos, las voces sonaban desesperadas, como si no hubiera esperanza-debemos impedir que lo logre

-Maldición si lo logra- exclamo otra voz

-Jejejejejejeje….- su risa sonaba macabra ante semejante silencio pero nadie podía escucharla- el hokage ya logro descubrir mis intenciones pero ya es tarde… JAJAJAJAJA- rio con mas fuerza hasta que

-Por aquí!!!!! Rápido lo hemos encontrado-….por fin lo habían escuchado. Y cuatro shinobis abrieron la puerta de lo que parecía un laboratorio-maldito te detendremos-dijo uno de los cuatro. Todos llevaban mascaras y anillos con forma de animales

-Ja nada mas ustedes cuatro?- se burlo

-No te tenemos miedo… - su voz lo traicionaba- y además el hokage viene en camino- dijo el shinobi con mascara de águila y anillo del mismo animal.

-Pues preparence para ver un poco de mi poder- dijo poniéndose un anillo en forma de serpiente, inmediatamente se sintió un aura que helaba la sangre- lastima que no pueda usar mis nuevos anillos- pensó para si

Se habre la puerta y en menos de un parpadeo los 4 shinobis con mascara están en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre ….. muertos.

-Llegas tarde sarutobi-sensei – dijo el shinobi de cara pálida mientras se chupaba la sangre que le salpicaron sus contrincantes

-Esto termina aquí OROCHIMARU- dijo sarutobi mientras se sacaba un poco de sangre y hacia unos sellos de mano. Su expresión era de total decepción y su atuendo era un poco antiguo. Un traje shinobi negro, una armadura que le cubría loa hombros y un poco del torso; unas rodilleras del mismo material de la armadura y un casco con el símbolo del país del fuego. Ademas de un protector de la hoja y un anillo con forma de gorila en la mano derecha.

Cuando sarutobi termino de hacer posiciones de manos, puso la mano derecha en el suelo y de la nada apareció un enorme gorila. La lucha comenzó, orochimaru estaba en desventaja numérica, sin mencionar, (n/a: claro que ya lo mencione n_nU) que su anillo de chacra era menos poderoso que el de sarutobi. Los shinobis mostraron grandes poderes y sus mejores jutsus. Un legendario sanin contra u gran tercer hokage. Al fin la lucha estaba por terminar. A orochimaru ya casi no le quedaba energía pero uso lo ultimo que teniaen un simple pero audaz jutsu de clonación. El hokage no hizo nada para detenerlo, no podía el había sido su alumno durante muchos años. Prefirio que huyera confiando, pero sin creer, (y quien lo creería ¬¬?)que no regresaría.

Sarutobi-sensei… eres un viejo tonto- fue lo ultimo que dijo orochimaru antes de huir

-Sarutobi, atrápalo, vamos hay que acabar con el- exclamo el ya cansado rey de los gorilas

-Dejalo ya Enma- dijo con pesimismo el hokage-no regresara

Tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo con amargura Enma- te arrepentirás de haberlo dejado ir… no tienes idea de lo que puede hac…

CALLATE YA- grito sarutobi. Tomo aire y continuo- ya vete….ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer aquí

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ola amantes del anime…….. esta es mi primera historia asi que no sean crueles y den su mejor opinión en el recuadro verde de abajo que dice reviews……. No se preocupen no come ni secuestra a personas nuevas en esto de los fics…… bo ya enserio denme mas inspiración y lo reconpensare con continuar la historia…….

PD:se aceptan sugerencia, ideas, criticas constructivas y una que otra amenaza de muerte


	2. Un comienzo algo extraño

**Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho a mis queridos lectores …. Eh estado ocupado con trabajos de escuela y de mas…. Además de haber viajado al olvido un rato……y con muy poca inspiración debido a que mi historia no ha pegado mucho en el mundo del espectáculo….. bueno espero que esta continuación les agrade…. Y bueno ya saben las aclaraciones…..(inner frodd: pero si no se las has dado…. Frodd: ok ok ahí van):**

_Cursiva: flash back_

(n/a: Aclaraciones o interrupciones mías o de mi Inner)

**Negrita: no se ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

**Capitulo 1: Un Comienzo algo extraño o Recuerdo gracioso**

-Espero que el viejo cumpla… dijo que hoy mismo iba a "checar" que podía hacer para poder meterme en la academia de shinobis… aunque ya chochea (n/a: para los que no lo entiendan es como decir que ya está muy viejo y dice tonterías) y puede que se le olviden las cosas- hablaba consigo mismo un joven rubio y con marcas en la cara con forma de bigotes de algún animal, de apenas unos 12 o 13 años de edad. Tenía un atuendo extraño. Una peculiar combinación de pantalón anaranjado y chamarra del mismo color con encajes azules, una playera negra con un símbolo rojo en el centro y unos goggles sobre puestos en la cabeza. Parecía entre preocupado, aburrido y feliz.- No, no creo que se le haya olvidado… no después de todo el alboroto que cause en la aldea jejejejejeje- sonrió de manera satisfecha, tal que lo hacía parecer un zorro travieso, y puso sus manos en la cabeza y siguió hacia su destino más alegremente.- No creo poder olvidar lo que batallaron esos guardias cuando tome "prestado" (inner: si como no ¬_¬U) ese anillo de gema azul y empecé a pintar la cara de los cuatro hokages… el dia que por primera ves me puse uno de esos anillos…

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# _Flash back $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$_

_-Vuelve aquí mocoso- gritaba un shinobi mientras perseguía a un pequeño pero hiperactivo y muy rápido niño de cabellos dorados de azotea en azotea- espera que el hokage se entere de esto, ahora si no te lo perdonara_

_-Así pues dile que me atrape el mismo, si no es que es muy viejo_

_-Créeme te correrá de la aldea y te lo tienes bien merecido… eres una amenaza para toda la gente- la persecución continuaba, el shinobi no podía alcanzarlo, algo tenia ese niño, como si alguien o algo le ayudaran._

_-jajajaja eres muy lento y te haces llamar shinobi dattebayo_

_-arrgg… te atrapare- una peuqeña cruz se le marco en la frente. De verdad que estaba enfadado… ese niño le había quitado mas de una hora de su tiempo… pero por fin lo había acorralado en un callejón- ya te tengo- y lo agarro… o eso el creía- ahora si tu mocoso del demoni… nani?... a donde fue…- lo que había agarrado en realidad era un maniquí que a simple vista se parecía al niño- ¿un jutsu de remplazo? Como aprendió a hacer eso… si es la primera vez que… diablos… te encontrare aunque sea lo último que…- no lo acabo de decir pero siguió con su búsqueda y se marcho de ahí._

_No muy lejos de ese lugar, en la rama de un árbol grande estaba el niño de cabello rubio y ojos del color de cielo un poco cansado pero realmente emocionado por lo que acababa de suceder._

_-wuau… no se como lo hice pero… waou si que se llevo una sorpresa ese sujeto dattebayo- no paraba de saltar por la emoción- bueno es hora de que siga la fiesta jejejejeje- dijo para si con una cara malévola…_

_-ADONDE CREES QUE VAS NARUTO…- dijo una voz muy enojada detrás de el- y como demonios aprendiste a hacer eso… te dije que no entraras a la academia sin el permiso especial del hokage, acaso quieres que me degraden el nivel_

_-acaso me viste Iruka- sensei – decía un poco asustado naruto, pues la cara de Iruka estaba que daba miedo- pero le juro que no eh puesto ni un pie ahí dattebayo- y era verdad ya que quería ser un verdadero shinobi y no uno de contrabando. Pero al ver que iruka no le creía le explico- mira lo que paso fue que cuando ya me iban a atrapar en ese callejón mi cuerpo de repente empezó a actuar solo y de repente ya estaba aquí arriba._

_-¿enserio creíste que me iba a tragar eso? –su voz intentaba parecer enojada pero en realidad parecía preocupada. Pero naruto no lo noto (inner: apoco ¬¬U…. n/a: ya deja de interrumpir asi es naruto dejalo ser… inner: ok u_uU)_

_-De verdad…- naruto puso cara de reproche e iba a continuar discutiendo pero iruka no lo dejo_

_-Ya basta de tonterías… ahora vamos con el hokage…- le dijo a naruto y luego pensó- y le tengo que decir sobre esto- vio que naruto ponía cara de miedo, pues creía que lo que le dijo el otro shinobi era cierto_

_-acaso me vas a entregar… quieres que me echen de la aldea, pues no me voy a dej…_

_-No te van a sacar de la aldea…- naruto no le creía- enserio vamos a ir con el para que le devuelvas el anillo y le pidas una disculpa_

_-ok- que alternativa tenia si escapaba ya no lo aceptarían en la academia… se pusieron en marcha_

_En el camino hacia la torre del hokage Iruka trataba de averiguar el porqué le había pintado bigotes, mocos y demás cosas a las caras de los hokages y de donde había sacado el anillo_

_-Es que siempre eh querido ir a la academia para llegar a ser un gran shinobi y convertirme en hokage, y sé que lo lograre dattebayo, pero cuando lo conocí tu me dijiste que necesitaba un permiso especial del viejo para poder ir, así que desde entonces eh intentado hablar con él, pero los guardias siempre me sacaban y decían que estaba ocupado o que no tenía tiempo para mocosos como yo o simplemente hacían raras posiciones de manos y de repente aparecía acostado en las afueras de la aldea- tenía cara de enojo y tristeza pero pronto cambio por una de alegría- así que pensé llamarle un poco la atención y tome "prestado" (n/a: no vayas a interrumpir… Inner: pero si no eh dicho nada… n/a: por si pensabas hacerlo… inner: ash….)un anillo de una tienda shinobi… entonces vi la montaña hokage y la empecé a pintar_

_-Y ese jutsu?_

_-que no sé como lo hice dattebayo_

_-Muy bien no te preocupes … mira ya mero llegamos a la torre del hokage- naruto volteo la vista al frente y vio que solo estaban a unos cuantos edificios de allí- cuando lleguemos y después que le pidas disculpas le dices lo del permiso especial_

_-pero si los guardias me vuelven a correr o que se yo- lo dijo con profundo enojo_

_-No te preocupes vienes conmigo- lo dijo con una sonrisa_

_-__ARIGATOO- grito a los cuatro vientos naruto- si, si vamos ahora dattebayo_

_Una vez que llegaron al pie de las escaleras de la torre dos guardias, con cara de flojera se les acercaron_

_-A donde se dirigen –dijo uno de ellos mirando a naruto con odio_

_-a ver al sandaime(n/a: para los que no sepan sandaime significa tercero)-dijo iruka sin alterarse_

_-Él no puede- dijo el otro guardia refiriéndose a naruto_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque solo causa problemas- dijo el otro guardia_

_-Viene conmigo a un compromiso importante_

_-No se te haya ocurrido pensar en él como shinobi de la hoja_

_-¿Y por qué no? Si tu eres shinobi demuestra que cualquiera puede serlo_

_-Pero él es el niño posei…_

_-A y todavía faltando a una regla impuesta por el sandaime hokage… mejor apártate y ve pensando en cómo salvar tu puesto_

_-Demo…_

_-O mejor vete buscando otro pasatiempo-iruka ya estaba harto de esos tipos- con permiso_

_ddddd-les saco la lengua naruto a los dos guardias enfadados.(XD)Una vez arriba en el vestíbulo y afuera de la puerta del hokage naruto dijo- que fue todo eso_

_-No te preocupes naruto le dire lo sucedido al hokage depues de que tu hables con el… adelante que esperas_

_-No vas a entrar conmigo?_

_-Este es tu asunto… debes aprender a manejarlo tu solo si es que quieres ser un shinobi de la hoja_

_-Arigatou…._

_-Suerte_

_Iruka toco la puerte y después de un "adelante", surgido de adentro, naruto abre la puerta con algo de miedo y entro a la oficina. Era muy grande, había varios libreros y mesas, llenos de artefactos y libros, en una de las paredes estaban colgados 4 retratos de cada uno de los valientes hokages. Naruto no les puso mucha atención (Inner: como siempre. n/a: nunca vas a aprender verdad?¡?¡?¡ Inner: XD)y dirigio0 su vista al escritorio. Sentado dándole la espalda estaba sarutobi el 3er hokage. Ya ere bastante mayor y parecía cansado y pensativo. Naruto iba a empezar a hablar pero antes de que le dijera alguna palabra el hokage dijo:_

_-Asi que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki_

_-Como supo que era yo viejo_

_-Hay mas de una manera de ver a la gente_

_-Pero esta de espaldas y además como supo mi nombre_

_-se nota que no sabe nada de su pasado….. ya lo descubrirá con el tiempo-pensaba el hokage mientras veía a naruto a los ojos luego dijo- eso no importa ahora tengo entendido que vienes a…._

_-A si vi me para que me des mi permis…_

_-Vienes a disculparte y devolverme el anillo no?_

_-Nani?- naruto olvido todo lo que dijo Iruka- A si tambien eso =^.^=U_

_Y bien?_

_-nee… perdóname viejo aquí esta el anillo- se quito el anillo del dedo índice y se lo dio al hokage- y ahora bien quiero pedirle…_

_-y por que lo hiciste… acaso no sabes quienes son los de las estatuas?- lo volvió a interrumpir el hokage. Eso a naruto no le gusto mucho (Inner y autor: y a quien si?)_

_-Claro que lo se son… son las mas grandiosas persona que jamás han existido en la aldea y el mundo… y pronto yo sere uno de ellos dattebayo… por eso viejo quiero que…_

_-Si lo se quieres el permiso para ir a la academia_

_-Como lo sup…_

_-Ven dentro de 3 meses y te lo dar…_

_-TRES MESES!!!- ese grito se pudo oír hasta la entrada de la aldea_

_-Si naruto 3 meses. Necesitas entrenar para estar al nivel normal de un ninja recién salido… no iras a la academia iras a un curso especial si lo pasas te asignaran un sensei y un equipo… será como si hubieras pasado 1 año completo en la academia_

_-mmm… está bien pero no se te vaya a olvidar viejo…_

_-Te doy mi palabra_

_-Genial te prometo ser el mejor dattebayo.._

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ Fin _Flash back #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#_

-Bueno espero que cumpla-YA estaba al pie de la torre parecía desierta- donde estarán esos guardias BAKAS… Bueno que mas da. Ya no me van a correr.- Subio las escaleras entro a un pasillo paso ante varias puertas y ahí estaba de nuevo la oficina del hokage- Bueno aquí estoy-abrió la puerta con mas fuerza de la que quería y esta se azoto.

-Si digame- dijo el hokage sin alterarse y viendo hacia la puerta

-Vengo por mi per…

-Tu permiso?-volvio a interrumpirlo

-S…

-Ten…- le entrego un anillo dorado con una gema transparente

-Que es esto

-Es tu permiso

-Nani?

-Que este es tu permiso- dijo sin impacientarse el hokage- Es una nueva clase de anillo, es permanente ves su gema, es transparente con el tiempo se volverá de un color especial y brillara entre mas brille quiere decir que su propietario es más fuerte. También con esto se entra a las pruebas chunin pero eso será cuando apruebes el curso y te asignen equipo…se que lo harás tengo fe en ti

-Arigatou- agradeci mostrando su sonrisa zorruna.

-Muy bien tus primeras clases son dentro de 4 dias y duran una semana

-y apruebo quien será mi sensei…

-A eso es un secreto

-mmm

-Ya vete y prepárate no será fácil

-Muy bien viejo

Y asi, con una gran sonrisa, salió de la oficina del hokage y se dirigió a las escaleras. Salio a toda prisa ya que quería entrenar un poco, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien subia y sin poder evitarlo choco con esa persona y ambos calleron al suelo…

**Continuara….**

**Bueno que tal esta impactante no?¡?¡?¡ (inner: aburrido diría yo)**

**Con quien creen que choco???? No se deberé pensarlo para la próxima y ya lo hice mas largo o me pase??? Inner: creo que si te pasate… Frodd:no te metas… bueno ustedes dice…. De echo iba a ser mas largo pro bueno lo corte un poko…. Ok dudas, amenazas, ideas, aportaciones, criticas ya saben mándenme un review y si no lo contesto lo contestare en mi otro fic…. **

**Sayonara: hasta la vista jóvenes y no tan jóvenes lectores y amentes del anime…..**


End file.
